


Inline Revenue

by Whov1an562



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), St Trinian's (2007 2009), St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, What if Beverly really is the Thirteenth Doctor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: The Doctor takes on a new alias as Beverly, the unintelligent school receptionist at St Trinian's School for Young Ladies, trying to find the alien group Inline Revenue.Jodie Whittaker plays the Thirteenth Doctor and Beverly in St Trinian's. In this fic, the Doctor is actually Beverly undercover. You don't need to have seen St Trinian's, but it helps.Hope you enjoy it :)





	Inline Revenue

ST TRINIAN’S SCHOOL FOR YOUNG LADIES it read on the sign. She had picked up several strange readings from this old building, and had heard that there was a strangely behaving group of… humans? People had raised their suspicion to whether they were aliens… and they called themselves Inline Revenue.

Perhaps… Slitheen? It wasn’t like it hadn’t been done before, Slitheen in a school… or maybe it was Krillitanes. Or Shadow Kin. Or maybe a Skovox Blitzer… or maybe it was just London that got these types of visitors.

The Doctor had her new alias all thought out, which makes a change. Beverly, the low intelligent, unqualified school receptionist. This was to greatly contrast the other aliases that she had taken upon her (especially as a man).

After a boring few first days at school, a she was listening to music on her Walkman, trying to fit in with the stereotype that she had taken as her new identity, when a middle-aged man stopped her music, slightly grumpily. “We’re here to see Miss Fritton,” he said, skeptically.

Slightly shocked by the disturbance, she looked at the suspiciously dressed man, and suddenly worried that he might be from the suspicious alien group. “You’re not from Inline Revenue, are ya?” she asked, immediately regretting it, as he was hardly going to admit to being so.

“I’m, uh, Camilla’s younger brother,” he said, in a slightly schmoozy way.

“Ooh,” she gasped with relief, “you’ll have to forgive me. Me brain don’t kick’in ‘til Wednesday, when I’ve been out caning it all weekend,” she lied. “You’ll know what I mean,” she said, looking at the girl standing next to the brother of her new headmistress, but was returned with a strange look. The Doctor noted that this girl was not a rebellious girl, like the other girls in the school were. “Miss Fritton, your brother’s here to see ya,” she said, slightly viciously into her microphone, wanting to get back to alien hunting…(ish) before the alien got in without her noticing. “I said, your brother’s here to see ya,” she said in a slightly exasperated voice, with her quite obviously partially deaf boss didn’t hear her.

Oh well, Inline Revenue will surely be here soon...


End file.
